Endoscopic surgery has been gaining wide acceptance as an improved and cost effective technique for conducting certain surgical procedures. In endoscopic surgery, a trocar, which is a pointed piercing device, is inserted into the body with a cannula placed around the trocar. After the trocar pierces the abdominal wall, it is removed and the cannula remains in the body. Through this cannula, endoscopic procedures are possible. Often multiple openings are produced in the body with a trocar so that an endoscopic instrument may be placed in one cannula, appropriate viewing and illuminating means placed in another cannula and so forth. As more is learned about endoscopic surgical procedures and more instruments developed, the type of procedures that may be performed will increase. Presently, some procedures include gall bladder, diagnostic procedures, bowel resection, joint repair, tissue repair, and various sterilization procedures.
An endoscope includes a relatively long tubular member which is placed through a cannula or natural body opening. The tubular member carries fiber optics from an appropriate light source to the end of the tube to provide illumination of the surgical site. The tube also carries imaging means for viewing the surgical site. Many scopes will have the outer annular portion at the end of the tube used for illumination and the central portion of the tube used for imaging. There are also scopes which have one circular area of the tube used for illumination with appropriate fiber optics and an adjacent circular area of the tube used for imaging. Still other scopes may include an open channel in the tube through which one or more small instruments may also be introduced into the surgical site.
In endoscopic procedures, glare often presents a problem and reduces the information in the image being provided to the surgeon during the procedure. Glare may obscure not only the area of .interest but also surrounding areas. All of the internal organs reflect light and produce glare due to their wet surfaces. Also, instruments being utilized within the surgical environment will cause glare because of their polished and/or smooth surfaces.
One type of reflection, termed "diffuse" is a scattered reflection from the surface or sub-surface of the illuminated object and contains desirable information. A second type of reflection is what is known as mirrored reflection or "specular" reflection and does not change the nature of the incident or illuminating light. This reflection obscures the image.
Another problem with endoscopes is the difficulty of sterilizing such devices. As these devices are expensive they are used over and over again. They are not sterilized but at the present time and are only disinfected between uses.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce glare present in an endoscopic image. It is another object of the present invention to improve or enhance the image produced during an endoscopic procedure. It is a further object of the present invention to produce a low cost disposable device for use with an endoscope. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will allow or provide that the endoscope will be sterile during use.